


Hell’s Sweetest Flower

by N0NE_EXE



Category: mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tags Are Hard, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0NE_EXE/pseuds/N0NE_EXE
Summary: This is a Fantasy/Medieval AU Dreamnoblade fanfic. Not sure how long I’ll keep this going for, but I have a definite 2nd chapter I may release if this gets good feedback :)Technoblade is a Prince of the kingdom known as Helvete, which is located in the Nether. He tires of being trapped in his prison of a palace, and plans to make an escape.Who knows where he’ll go after he escapes, or who he may meet along the way. It’s all up to fate.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnoblade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	1. Dwindling Flame

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like the Dreamnoblade ship, please do not leave negative comments.
> 
> These are personas, not the real people! Let me know if you guys enjoy this and want more.
> 
> P.S: Please excuse any messed up tags or anything weird; this is my first time posting on AO3
> 
> Also! This story is a little bit old, so my writing style may end up changing a little throughout this story

A loud, crumbling sound blasted over the walls of Helvete, shaking the walls slightly. Technoblade’s crimson eyes flicked open, and he glanced to his right, rubbing his eyes of their sleep. All he could see out of his framed window was the glowering, maroon fog, covering any kind of outside action. 

A second blast emitted from the same location, although it was somewhat quieter. 

_Must be mining gold or something_ ,  he thought to himself.

The pinkette groaned as he sat up, his bare chest sweating slightly. The heat was revolting, and lacked any kind of mercy. The male ran his fingers through his long, silky hair before sitting up. He glared over at his empty bottle of water, laying flat on the nightstand. He was thirsty, but the last thing he wanted to do was leave his room. 

He sighed sleepily as he swung his legs to the edge of the bed and stood stiffly. He stretched, followed by a yawn that exposed his pointed, sharp teeth. He stumbled over to his wardrobe, grabbing at a fine tunic, and pulled it slowly over his head.

Techno hummed quietly to himself as he reached for his boots, and finally his gold-flecked and ruby robe. The man hesitantly grabbed his shining, jeweled crown off the dresser, deciding to carry it in hand rather than wear it.

He peered into a silver mirror for a moment, smiling confidently as he eyed himself. The pinkette slid his netherite sword into its sheath, and took a deep breath in as he walked over to his door. He suddenly stopped, letting out a sharp gasp. He turned back to his dresser, his eyes narrowing as he remembered what this day would mean for him.

** It was the day he planned to escape. **

———

Techno quickly rushed back to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer and digging underneath folded clothing. 

He wasn’t sure how he had forgotten this day, even though it had been planned for nearly a month. It seemed as though time passed quicker than he thought it would. He certainly didn’t mind the delightful surprise, though.

After a moment, he pulled out a wrinkled paper and a circular, almost ball-shaped container. He popped it open to reveal a single fire charge stored inside. 

It was nearly impossible to find objects that were fit for lighting a portal, and Technoblade had gotten lucky enough to steal one from the alchemy room.

Having placed both items securely into his pockets, Techno marched up to his door, and began to crack it open. He peeked his head out, squinting.

His eyes were met with the bright light of an elegant glowstone chandelier above his doorframe. He stepped outside, and turned to close the door behind him when he heard quick, light footsteps. He turned to see a woman with finely curled blush-pink hair. She was draped in a deep mauve gown with golden and ruby adorning jewelry. Her face looked tired and had a familiar coldness. It was his mother.

Techno forced a smile as she approached him. She greeted him in an emotionless, monotone voice, not unlike Technoblade’s,

“Good, you’re awake. I’m sure you heard the explosives from a few minutes ago. We’ve got a mining crew working today. You’ll need to ask your father and see what he needs you to do for today”.

Techno suppressed a yawn and replied in a calm tone,

“Yes Ma’am”.

His mother looked at him for a moment more before turning back the way she came, calling out as she stalked away,

“Breakfast has been prepared. I expect you to be downstairs in the next minute”.

Techno let out a sigh as the echo of her heels on the staircase grew faint. Churning of the hellish world outside the castle grew louder as he trudged down the hallway. It was a polished blackstone floor with a red and golden-frilled carpet running down the center. Glowstone was carefully laid on the edges of the carpet, illuminating the area.

As Techno made his way swiftly down the staircase, the scent of breakfast wafted through his nose, making his mouth water. He also heard many different voices growing louder and louder. He took a deep breath, and prepared himself to socialize with his family. As his heel hit the last step, all eyes were on him. 

With his anxiety beginning to spike, Techno quickly made his way around the kitchen and to the dining room. Maids and chefs giggled as he passed by, whispering behind cupped hands and peering at him flirtatiously. He completely ignored them, having never really felt attraction to anyone his entire life. It was awkward, to say the least. He didn’t like being watched.

As he made his way to his family’s table, he took a deep breath in, and forced any nervousness or anxiety out of his face as he approached his mother, father, little sister, and grandparents, who were already seated patiently. He nodded politely as he pulled out a chair, and sat at the end of the lengthy, resin-warped table, anxiously pulling at the tablecloth sitting along the top. He stared down hungrily at the food prepared in the center of the table, listening in to his family’s conversations impatiently.

His father was in the middle of discussing the gold trades with his own parents. Technoblade’s father was a very intimidating piglin to say the least. He was covered in scars from head to ankle, and was at least around six-foot-five. He had short, almost coal-black hair.

His father spoke in an unshaken, clear voice,

“Of course we have to increase the mining rate. Our trading with the humans has become less and less productive. We have nothing to offer but gold”.

A single fist pounded on the table as he continued, 

“We’ve been receiving much less respect from the humans directly as well. They have begun to make a mockery out of us and even attack outposts. I would be more than _obliged_ to shed some blood to set an example, but we don’t need a war right now”.

Techno’s grandfather sat back in his chair a little, deep in thought. He was rather elderly, being completely wrinkled and covered in more scars than his son. He shrugged and replied in a low tone as he began to pass the food around the table,

“Do you really think the Overworld would do much if you decided to declare war? Why not just get it over with already, hmm? Just declaring such a statement would surely send their thin hides running”.

Technoblade could feel the tension rising between his grandpa and father. He shifted uncomfortably, quickly putting anything he wanted onto his plate. He kept his eyes glued to his plate, refusing to make any sort of eye contact with anyone, except his younger sister. 

Technoblade and his sister never really enjoyed being around the family, especially during meals. A fight or argument always broke out somehow.  


Then again, it was to be expected of piglins, a species that relied on dominion and cruelty to survive. The two had always dreamed of leaving the violence in the castle walls and finding more to this world than the Nether.

Technoblade had never traveled to the Overworld before. He grew up in the Nether, and his parents tried their hardest to contain his curiosity about the lively green world above. However, it only intrigued the pinkette even more to know that there was more out there to explore. 

His family didn’t trust him at all due to his adventuring habits. He couldn’t even leave the castle without some kind of escort.

He was a grown man now, and it boiled his blood when he was treated like an irresponsible teenager. He clenched his fist just thinking about it. Suddenly, his mother interrupted his thoughts, asking in a stern tone,

“Technoblade, what the hell are you doing?”

Techno looked up from his food to find every family member’s gaze on himself. He looked around the table, confused for a moment before looking down at his own balled up fist. The fork he had been holding had been completely snapped by the sudden force he exerted. He quickly opened his hand, and muttered,

“Shit... sorry”.

His mother shook her head as he set the broken fork off to the side and reached for a second one. Everyone was silent for a moment, but his mother gave him a rather concerned look. Before she could speak, Techno quickly made up a lie, once more avoiding any eye contact,

“I was just thinking of how ridiculous the Overworld is. It boils my blood that they think of us as nothing but... savages. They deserve whatever comes for them”.

Techno’s father grinned in approval before he let out a pride-filled laugh,

“Now that’s the spirit, son!”

He banged a fist on the table, causing his own father to join in, resulting in a hearty laugh between the two. Techno’s father turned back to the younger pinkette, his voice still unwavering,

“Oh, speakin’ of gold, you’ll be watching the mining team today. Figured I’d give you something easy for the day, eh?”

Techno nodded, swallowing hard to avoid letting out a groan or a scowl. He hated watching over gold mining more than anything. There was always loud explosions, and constant chattering. It was too many people and too much noise for him. Techno suddenly stood from the table, trying his best to speak in a nonchalant tone,

“I’d like to excuse myself then, so I can get an early start”.

His father nodded eagerly, and waved him off as he briskly left the table, making his way past the fawning maids and down the hallway towards the mining site. Only a moment after rounding the corner, he felt a tug on his hand. He turned to see his little sister, who had a serious look on her face. She was only about twelve, but she knew perfectly well about Techno’s plans. 

She pulled him aside, and asked him quietly, with a grin appearing on her face,

“Today is the day, right?”

A gentle frown settled on Techno’s face, and he whispered as he checked for eavesdroppers,

“Yes. But... I don’t think I can take you with me, Grace”.

Her grin left her face for a moment, but then she quickly smiled again, and nodded,

“It’s okay. Just promise you’ll come back for me, okay?”

He looked down at her, feeling a pang of guilt in his heart. He leaned down, pulling her into a loving embrace, and replied,

“I promise. I’ll make sure we both make it out”.

As he let her go, she made an evil little grin, and a tiny laugh escaped from her before she spoke,

“I’ll distract them for as long as I can, hehe!”

Technoblade smiled at her sweetly, knowing he would miss her positive energy. He waved goodbye, and walked past the hallway that would’ve taken him to the mines. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the wrinkled piece of paper. It was a map.

_ I’m not waiting around anymore. _

  
_ I’m going to escape. _


	2. Fleeing The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade makes his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I figured that making Techno’s escape a separate chapter would make for a more interesting structure :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Techno took in a deep breath as he made it to the end of the hallway. He pushed open a rather sturdy door, leading to a garden of various Nether fungi. He studied his surroundings wearily, eyeing a couple of guards posted up on the castle walls.

He knew that to escape, it would all be up to perfect timing and a little luck. Even if he escaped without being spotted, it would only be a few minutes at most until he was noticed to be missing.

** Everything would have to work out perfectly. **

The portal Technoblade planned to escape with was hidden about half a mile outside the castle. It was almost completely ready to use. The portal only needed the spark of flames to become active. 

Technoblade and his sister, Grace, had planned this all out accordingly. In the outdoor gardening center, there was a small time frame when no guard could possibly spot him. It was a short few seconds, but it was the best way to escape without being spotted. Any other location was crawling with guards.

Techno smiled with a false peace as he passed the two garden keepers. As he pretended to enjoy his stroll, he examined the walls around the garden. They weren’t very high. Surely he could jump over it if he climbed on top of something. 

His ruby eyes soon clashed with a twisted, cyan vine standing tall next to the wall. It spiraled straight out of the ground, and appeared to be solid enough to climb. Once more he checked around himself for enemies, acting as though he were examining the various flora around him.

His motion came to a stop in front of the vine. The prince stood still for a few seconds, patiently waiting for the right time. It was only a few moments until the last visible guard strode away from their position, and he was completely out of sight.

Adrenaline shot through his veins as he leaped up at the vine, snagging a branch with one hand. He quickly pulled himself up the plant, and made it just high enough to see over the wall. He gasped as he peered out of the castle, taking in the area beyond the castle walls. He had never gotten this far before.

Suddenly, a shout interrupted his excitement, quickly replacing it with dread. He peered in the direction of the noise to see a guard glaring across from him on another post, who shouted a second time,

** “WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!” **

With a single curse under his breath, Techno kicked as hard as he could, leaping for the wall. He caught his arms along the top, and dragged himself up the side. He panted heavily as he heard even more yells coming from inside the walls.

The pinkette dropped down the short distance from the wall, and began to sprint as fast as he could. He could hear the yells behind him growing larger in number, and the fear of capture made his stomach churn. 

There’s no way this can fail, he thought to himself. This operation alone had been planned for nearly a month, and he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. Techno stopped for a moment to catch his breath, hurriedly checking his directions to make sure he was headed the right way. Suddenly, a single, nearby yell rose above his thoughts, sending even more adrenaline through his body. 

  
_ Shit. _

While he was rather in-shape and healthy, Technoblade did not have a large amount of endurance. He knew he would tire too quickly if he ran fast, and he couldn’t risk being captured.  


The consequences would be far too great if he failed.

He slowed himself to a jog, mentally checking through the directions. His adrenaline and fear got the better of him though, and he was soon back into a full sprint. While it tired him out, it definitely helped put some ground between him and his enemy.

After a minute or two of sprinting through the crimson forest that was never truly home, he had made it to a wasteland, which was stripped of any tedious obstacles or creatures. He first let out a sigh of relief, then bit his lip sharply after realizing the lack of cover in this area. His original plan to escape through the wasteland would have required more time off the grid, but due to his misfortune, he would be forced to take other measures to avoid being caught now.

Techno quickly shed his golden and red cape, tossing it in the opposite direction he was fleeing. He knew piglins were excellent trackers, and they could practically smell gold. He also chucked his crown as far as he could, very glad to have been rid of it. 

Suddenly, he heard multiple calls that sounded very close by. He bolted from his dropped-off article of clothing, quickly climbing a netherrack hill to avoid being spotted. By the time he jumped over the hill and ducked behind it, he could hear even more shouts, and even distinct voices. He checked his location on the map, eyes widening and heart pounding as he realized just how close he was to his escape.

After listening closely to the search party’s voices, he waited until they split up before carefully navigating down the hill. He continued cautiously through a winding, foggy tunnel of netherrack, but was soon met with a biome unlike any he had seen before. 

It was a basalt delta, one of the most dangerous biomes in the Nether. It appeared to be difficult to navigate due to the thick, dust-filled air. It also had plentiful lava sources and massive, unstable cliff drops everywhere. Techno’s breath was shaky as his cautious footwork carried him across a plateau, searching the area for the portal anxiously. 

Out of nowhere, a silvery-white floating creature appeared below Techno. He met its beady red eyes, the sight of the hideous monster freezing him solid in his tracks. It glowered at him for a moment before it let out an ear-piercing cry, followed by a ball of flames that shredded towards at him. He quickly jumped out of the way, dodging the explosion by only a second.  


_ Fuck. _

It was a ghast, one of the nastier monsters residing in the Nether, and even worse, the one he feared most.

Techno swallowed hard, blood pumping loudly through his ears. He ducked behind a salty pillar, lungs working hard to slow his breathing. Once he was out of sight from the creature, he checked his location on the map.  _What the hell..?_

Apparently, the portal was supposed to be where he was standing. 

He began wondering how he possibly could’ve messed this up, and where he went wrong. Deafened by his panic, he didn’t hear the second cry that the ghast had let out. A second ball of fire struck the pillar he stood behind, causing Techno to fall backwards, nearly rolling off the edge of the delicate cliff. As his head hung over the jagged edge where he had almost been flung, his eyes sparked.

The portal was all the way at the bottom of the cliffside.

With a bit of witty planning, Techno pushed himself to his feet, and aimed for a grainy pillar a small distance away from the edge. The pinkette began to leap from cylinder to cylinder, recklessly dodging the ghast shots on his way down. Each cylinder he landed on was destroyed only moments later thanks to the white beast, resulting in the salty plateaus above him crumbling violently. Other possible pathways that could aid his descent were quickly destroyed.

  
in a matter of moments, he had run out of platforms to hop across. Falling debris above him sent panic shooting through his heart. There wasn’t any way out of this aside from jumping.  Unless-

Out of desperation, the pinkette dug his nails in as hard as he could and slid down the wall, feeling the sharp basalt dig into his palms. Finally, Techno made it to the bottom, half falling off of the wall with bloody hands and broken skin. The pain completely numbed, however, as he turned to see what he had been waiting for his entire life.

The obsidian portal that stood before him was small, but perfect to transport himself to the Overworld. It appeared to be unstable for multiple uses, however. For a moment he questioned if it would even sustain one teleportation, but it was too late to worry about that now.

Techno reached into his pocket, pulling out a round container with child-like excitement. He popped it open and was about to throw the fiery charge into the dark frame when he felt an iron-tipped arrow harshly jab the back of his neck, followed by a cold voice that completely shattered his hopes,

** “Drop it”. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I am proud to announce that the next chapter should be much longer and more interesting :)
> 
> Thanks for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! I know it’s kinda short, but I’ll see about posting the next chapter based on feedback.


End file.
